


Ni un segundo

by MakaMurai



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Mutant Family, M/M, Mpreg, No Beach Divorce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De las inseguridades de Charles y su familia. Cherik. Canon/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni un segundo

_Erik… -Susurró recostado sobre el pecho del otro. Las caricias en su espalda no se detuvieron por más de un segundo, y sin embargo lo suficiente para hacerle saber que tenía toda su atención_

_–Si tuvieras otro don… ¿qué desearías tener? –El bufido burlón de Lehnsherr le hizo rodar los ojos. –Es enserio, Erik, estoy hablando enserio – Supo que ese encantador acento inglés que derretía a Erik hizo mella en la mente contraria._

_–Probablemente desearía cambiar el pasado –Soltó después de unos minutos de reflexión. Charles marcó círculos con la yema de los dedos sobre el cuello fuerte y la mandíbula cuadrada, justo antes de morderla_

_–¿Por qué? –Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta esa noche. Ni ninguna otra._

\-------

Charles cerró la puerta detrás de sí con toda la delicadeza que cabía en sus manos. Dejó su pequeña maleta de viaje en algún lugar del suelo lleno de juguetes que hizo sonar con estruendo. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios pensando en el desastre que tendría que limpiar al día siguiente, y en las pocas horas de sueño que quedarían para él esa madrugada. Miró el reloj de su muñeca con algo de dificultad, ladeándolo un poco para poder captar un rescoldo de luz filtrada por la ventana del frente. Las manecillas marcaban perezosamente las tres menos cuarto y eso le hizo soltar un bufido. Apenas unas tres horas de sueño podría disfrutar.

Si tenía suerte.

Descalzó sus pies sosteniéndose de la pared color indefinible. La luna se asomaba llena por la ventana, iluminando los cuadros que descansaban sobre la mesilla al frente del sillón. Dio apenas unos pasos, maldiciendo su suerte segundos después de dar un brinco digno de un gato asustadizo, al pisar una cosa amarilla amorfa bajo sus pies pero con un pito estridente que le hizo casi salir su alma por la boca. Escuchó un sonido parecido a un suspiro proveniente del sofá. Pateó el juguete hasta una esquina de la sala y, con los zapatos aún en sus manos, dio tres pasos de puntitas hasta este.

El cachorro adormilado que asomó su hocico desde la puerta de la habitación del fondo lanzó un ladrido ronco, haciéndole saltar por segunda vez en la noche. Las cuatro patitas peludas no coordinaban lo suficiente para correr, por lo que en un trote gracioso llegó a rasguñar su pantalón. Soltó el aire y dejó los zapatos en el suelo antes de acariciar la cabecilla del animal, sintiendo las lameduras entre los dedos.

–¿Charles? –Un susurro ronco y apenas audible salió del otro lado del sofá. Charles levantó la mirada azul hasta el espaldar que bloqueaba su vista.

_Erik_

Susurró en su mente, sin querer hacer el menor ruido. Un sentimiento de reconocimiento y profundo bienestar inundó sus sentidos y, estando seguro que no eran suyos, se levantó para mirar sobre el espaldar.

La imagen que probablemente nunca dejaría de estar grabada en el fondo de su mente le recibió de manera tierna y dulce a partes iguales. Erik ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, demostrando que no estaba del todo consciente. Le hablaba entre sueños.

El pequeñísimo cuerpo encogido sobre el pecho de su pareja le devolvió una sonrisa desdentada desde la incosciencia. Lorna descansaba su cabeza donde estaría el corazón de Erik y las manos de éste, le sostenían con sumo cuidado. Se agachó sobre el sofá para poder acariciar con su dedo la mejilla rosada de su hija recién nacida.

Se lo había perdido.

_Papi_

El murmullo llenó sus sentidos e inmediatamente los pasitos enérgicos resonaron en el suelo. David abrazó su pierna con más fuerza de la que le gustaría. Acarició los mechones rubios del niño, levantándolo entre sus brazos.

_Hola, campeón_

Se comunicó como David adoraba que lo hiciera. Era ese pequeño, íntimo y muy peculiar vínculo el que hacía la sonrisa dormilona de David despertarse un poco.

_Es tarde, deberías dormir…_

La preocupación en sus pensamientos hizo fruncir el ceño pequeñito y rubio del infante de 5 años en sus brazos.

_Le dije a papá que hiciera eso, pero dijo que hermanita no quería hacerlo, y se quedó despierto… ¿cuándo podré hacer eso yo, papi?_

Charles sonrió y dio un beso en la frente de David, susurrando un suave ‘Cuando seas mayor, pequeño’ E inmediatamente el peso dormido del cuerpito se descargó en sus brazos. Odiaba usar sus poderes sobre sus hijos, pero David no debería estar despierto a esa hora de la madrugada.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación llena de naves espaciales y astronautas y cobijó debajo de la colcha a su hijo. Un último beso en su sien y el semblante se relajó, dejando salir unos suaves ronquidos de sus labios rosaditos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se asomó a la siguiente, donde los gemelos de apenas 2 años de edad, Wanda y Pietro, dormitaban agarrados de las manos. Sonrió y se alejó cerrando bien la puerta. Los ojos grises y cansados de Erik le recibieron de frente. Parpadeó adormilado y le tendió el bultito rosado que pataleaba con fiereza entre los brazos de su papá. Charles tomó a Lorna y la niña devolvió la mirada con los ojos verdes azulados, muy parecidos a los de la madre de Erik. Sus ojos picaron sin remedio y una manito se posó en su mejilla.

–Es hora de dormir –El Polaco rompió el momento de reconocimientos, llevando su brazo por su espalda, empujándole levemente hasta su habitación. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Lehnsherr, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la calidez de su hija entre sus brazos.

La cunita blanca que había albergado sus otros hijos fue el refugio de la pequeña en cuanto los brazos de su padre la dejaron allí. Los bostezos dejaban ver las encías rosadas y los ojos llorosos por el sueño de la niña. No hubo berrinche antes de dormir, lo cual Erik y Charles agradecieron.

Sin mucha energía ni coordinación, Charles se desvistió y se recostó entre las suaves almohadas, esperando el cuerpo de Erik con los brazos abiertos. Se recostaron, Erik con la mirada clavada en la cuna de su hija y Charles respirando sobre la nuca blanca del su pareja.

Una vez abrazados, luchando entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, Charles preguntó suavemente a Erik aquello que había rondado su mente durante todo el viaje en el avión.

–Erik –Un adormilado ‘uhmm’ fue la respuesta que recibió –. Todavía… ¿todavía te gustaría poder cambiar el pasado? –Las inseguridades llenaron su mente embotada de cansancio, haciéndose ver mucho más grandes de lo que eran en sí. Erik volteó a verlo, con los ojos abiertos y sin rastro de sueño en su mirada.

–No, Charles, nunca podría desear cambiar ni un solo instante contigo –Y en la oscuridad de la noche cerrada, Charles sonrió, conociendo que probablemente a la mañana, Erik negaría esas palabras llenas de amor, por el simple hecho de mantener su irritante imagen fría frente a él. Asintió como respuesta a esto y besó los labios del contrario.

_Yo tampoco, Erik… ni un segundo._

 

Fin.

 


End file.
